For Everyone A Song  part II
by SanGate
Summary: Ten drabbles after ten songs. Fanfic meme: pick a pairing/fandom, stick on your music player and press play. You write one story for each of the first ten songs, timing your writing to the length of the track. John-Sherlock, John/Sherlock, Molly/Sherlock


**Title**: For Everyone A Song - part II

**Tv show**: Sherlock

**Rating**: K+

**Characters**: Sherlock, John, regular characters

**Genre**: Ship/Romance/Angst

**Pairings**: John-Sherlock, John/Sherlock, Molly/Sherlock

**Summary**: Fic meme. Ten drabbles after ten meme: pick a pairing/fandom, stick on your music player and press play. You write one story for each of the first ten songs, timing your writing to the length of the track.

**Note**: I had to go back and rewrite some sentences. As a non-native speaker, sometimes I don't know the best way to phrase things that quickly, so I had to go back. Some things might still not be well-worded, sorry in advance! Also, because of the songs' length, the stories might have a bit of an abrupt ending or might not even be interesting at all :o

**Word Count**: 2051

**For everyone a Song**

**1. Nightlife – Scissor Sisters**

He was asleep, but awoke at the sound of the door opening and closing. It had been one of those nights again. As soon as he realised what time it was, he sat straight up. This was one of the later nights. He wondered if he had to go and see if he was alright. But he also didn't want to seem too worried. He knew his flat mate could take care of himself, but recently his behaviour had changed. He wondered if it could have had anything to do with what happened at the pool. It did seem to have changed him, even though he said he was fine. But then, he always said he was fine.

He got up and opened the door. Quietly he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch as he heard his friend rummage around the refrigerator.

"You're home late."

The frightened look on his friend's face surprised him. And worried him. The eyes he looked into were darkened, puffy and the bottle in his hand wasn't one filled with water.

John was surely anything but fine.

**2. Miley Cyrus – See You Again (Rock Mafia Remix)**

She had no idea if he even knew she was there, but there was an upside to that: she could freely stare at him. And she had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes while eating her lunch. Sherlock and John had been sitting at the other side of Barts' cafeteria. John eating, Sherlock watching him eat. After ten minutes Mike had joined them. She hadn't. She always got flustered anyway when she talked to him, so it was safer to just sit far away and stare at his side the whole time.

Her heart suddenly stopped. He was looking her straight in the eyes. She could feel her cheeks turn red and she didn't know where to look. After a few agonising seconds, she chose her plate.

Of course. She should have known. This is Sherlock Holmes and he sees through everything and everyone in seconds.

**3. Sweet Disposition – Temper Trap**

The sound of silence always came as a pleasant surprise to John. It was one of those life's pleasures that could hardly be enjoyed when living with someone like Sherlock Holmes. When he wasn't shooting at walls – John still brought that up almost daily. He had a hard time getting over it – or playing his violin – when he wasn't just scratching away that is. That happened a few times too often too lately. Maybe he should ask Sherlock why that was the case. After all, he had some excellent skills when it came to violin playing – or thinking aloud – which he did mostly, no matter if the skull or John were out -, John enjoyed those quiet Sundays – because for some reason it was always Sundays that were quiet, never Mondays or Saturdays – where they just sat on the couch, reading a newspaper or a magazine. And even those Sundays became fewer and fewer with the ever increasing workload of Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. But this one was quiet and John loved it.

Until Sherlock's phone rang. John might never have looked as annoyed before as he did then, as she threw away his magazine and stood up before Sherlock had even had the chance to say "Lestrade summons us."

**4. The Council of Elrond – Howard Shore**

"Which one's that?" John was looking at the enormous book Sherlock was holding in one hand. He made it look like an easy one to read.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Sherlock uttered as if it was the most logical answer on earth and he was disturbed to give it.

John frowned. Deeply. "You're.. you're reading Harry Potter?"

"Of course."

"I thought you didn't care for popular culture?"

"As you are well aware I care for things that are important. This," Sherlock said as he pointed his finger at the back of the cover, his face still hiding behind the book, "is important."

John turned to his friend. "Why is Harry Potter important and why is the Lord of the Rings not?"

Sherlock sighed in annoyance. "Because Harry Potter involves a recent case and that ridiculously thick book you ordered me to read isn't."

John rolled his eyes extra slow, knowing Sherlock couldn't see him anyway. He didn't want to cave, but he was curious how their recent case involved Harry Potter. "What case?"

"The case of Michael Gambon."

"The.. the what?"

Sherlock lowered his book. John could see he was well far into it. "Michael Gambon. He came by this morning and told me someone had stolen his wand"

"His.. wand."

"Yes."

"And why have you taken his case?"

"Because I like the special ones."

"How is this case special? Someone stole a prop from the Harry Potter set and is currently selling it on ebay. End of case."

Sherlock's mouth twitched into what seemed a grin. John wasn't sure if it was amusement or condescension.

"It was in his house. In a vault. Protected by his dog. While he was home."

John wasn't sure if were true and also wasn't sure how this was relevant to reading the fourth Harry Potter book, and not, let's say, Deathly Hallows. He sat back in his seat and grabbed Return of the King. It was Sherlock logic and he had learnt to ignore it in his first week at Baker Street. As he lowered his head to the page, he just spotted a frowning Sherlock who seemed completely enthralled in the story. An epiphany went through John's mind and he grinned before turning back to the battle of Middle-earth.

(okay, this one actually took two songs: Dead People In Boats from the PotC OST)

**6. The Days of Pearly Spencer - David McWilliams**

Sherlock was wrapped warmly in his coat, as he walked along the London streets. He didn't really have anywhere to go. He was just walking, with his hands deeply sunken in his pockets.

He didn't even really look at the traffic going by or at the people walking by. He was just walking.

Gaze fixated on the pavement, but not really seeing it. He, Sherlock Holmes, was seeing, but not observing. He wasn't even aware of it.

All he could think was: this is it. The game is done.

And he had lost.

Lost John.

**7. I Used To Love You - John Legend**

It had been a week since she last saw Jim and the words John had spoken to her were still finding their proper way inside her head. She still couldn't believe it and part of her refused to believe it.

She hadn't looked at other men at all for the past two years. She had felt safe, just being after this enigma of a man she knew she'd never get. Then finally, after years of dreaming, he had come around.

And he turned out to be a psychopath. A murdering psychopath. A serial killer. A madman.

How could she ever suspect that the man she chose over Sherlock Holmes would be even worse for her than the detective?

John had told her, as nicely as he could of course, that Moriarty had probably just used her to get close to Sherlock. He was probably right.

She probably didn't have anything to fear from him, but there she sat. Looking through a newspaper, looking for a new flat to move into.

**8. Mr Rock & Roll – Amy Macdonald**

John didn't see much of his sister, but when he did, she was only interested in the latest works of a certain Mr Sherlock Holmes. He should have seen this coming of course.

It had reached her ears that her brother had gotten himself acquainted with this extraordinary man and she wanted to know everything there was about him.

Even after the first three dinners after John had moved in with him, she had insisted on hearing every detail John had to tell. About Sherlock. And how they spent their time at home, how they got on. And what Sherlock did at home mostly, as John's endeavours did not seem to interest Harriet much. Not that he minded that. She had always worried a bit too much about him, but she seemed quite content with his latest 'interest' as she liked to call Sherlock. John always rolled his eyes when she uttered those words, knowing that contradicting her would just make things worse. Better let her have her joking way. She might one day stop the teasing.

Ten minutes later he knew that would never ever happen. She had just invited herself over to Baker Street and John had been unable to make her reconsider. And he knew there wasn't a chance that she'd come by when Sherlock wasn't in. John wondered if he'd ever hear the end of her teasing again after she actually met his flat mate. Not that he really minded it.

**9. Shut Up – Black Eyed Peas**

John was fuming. He could feel his chest go up and down heavily as he breathed through his widened nostrils. He pointed at Sherlock. "Don't you dare, Sherlock." He didn't shout, but the threat in his voice was present.

Across the room stood Sherlock, hands on his hips, looking at John with bewilderment on his face. "You know I have to."

"No, you don't. Don't you dare." John shook his head and held Sherlock's gaze as long as he could before he couldn't take the pain anymore and looked down.

"What then?" Sherlock asked. "What do you want me to do? Let him go on like this? You were the one who said I should put an end to it all. I finally listen and here you are, stopping me." Sherlock seemed genuinely confused.

"Stop him: yes. Go after him on your own when you know what the madman is capable of: no!"

"Then what? What do I do, John? What should I do?" John was still breathing heavily, but the desperation he detected in Sherlock's voice and face calmed him down slightly.

"Go to Lestrade. Tell him what you know. Tell him where you think he'll be. Don't go on your own. He'll kill you. Don't think you can fix this on your own. You may be the smartest man I've ever met, but this is beyond you. This man has others, you are on your own. Don't go." John stood still and looked at Sherlock, waiting for his response.

Sherlock nodded and sighed before reaching for his phone. John sighed heavily once in relief.

Just before Sherlock entered Lestrade's number he looked up at John: "I'm not alone though. I have you." He didn't look at John long enough to see him smile back at him.

**10. Case of the Ex – Mya**

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed. He didn't move a muscle though. He knew this was apparently ordinary people's sorrows and even though he never quite understood it, he also knew to back off and not get involved. He also did not want to make matters even worse for John, and right now, they were quite bad. He pretended to be reading his magazine as John paced up and down the room, telephoning.

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm just saying that… No! … Oh come on, you know just as well as I do that she…" John sighed and slapt his own forehead with his left palm. Sherlock couldn't withhold a slight grin. "Harriet, go over to Clara's and get it back. It's yours, you want it, but don't go calling me to get it for you. You can do that yourself. Now, don't be a baby and call her!" The sound of a phone being thrown onto the table told Sherlock it was safe to look up from his magazine.

"Harriet?" He asked the obvious as John had put both hands to his face.

"Yes," John said as he again continued to pace the room. ''She wants me to clean up some old mess she made when she moved out of their house. Well I'm not taking care of it. This one's on her."

"Siblings. Nothing but a pain." Sherlock muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
